Care
by FanficwriterGHC
Summary: AU/Canon Manipulation: Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall have waited four long years to see their pseudo-godson Harry, and now that they have him, they'll never give him back. A Snape and McGonagall rescue Harry from the Dursleys story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Care**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or its places. I own only my own story and any characters I choose to add along the way. J.K Rowling is a genius, and I wouldn't dare to try and take anything she has created and say that it was my own. **

**Chapter I: Prologue**

**Summary: Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall have waited four long years to see their pseudo-godson Harry, and now that they have him, they'll never give him back. A Snape and McGonagall rescue Harry from the Dursleys story. **

**Author's note: Ok, so I know that I'm supposed to be updating 'Passable' instead of going and posting a new story...but I couldn't get this out of my head. I will continue to write Passable, I promise; I'll just be writing this concurrently, because I can.  
**

**This is AU; it is a ****major**** manipulation of basic canon. For my purposes, Minerva McGonagall was 18 years old and a first year professor when Lily, Severus, and the Marauders came to Hogwarts. With her guidance, the four boys and Severus became fast friends, and she and Lily became quite close. Severus began as a Death Eater spy for the Order, under Dumbledore's watchful eye. Severus did not overhear the prophecy, but another Death Eater did. Severus is kind man, Minerva is young, and Harry's parents are dead. On with the show:**

**

* * *

**"It's done," Minerva murmured as she stood in Severus' entryway, peering into the sitting room at the hunched figure of her friend. His head snapped up at her words.

"You have left him then? He has carelessly tossed the boy off to the Muggles, hoping with all of his Gryffindor audacity that they will care for him? That they will love him as one of their own?" He asked, shifting over as she moved to the couch and sat down next to him, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"We did. He has. It is done, and the wards will remain impenetrable for near four years, after which time we will be able to visit him. Until then, he is, for all purposes, safe," Minerva replied.

"Will they love him? Will they play with him and tell him stories? Will they read to him before he falls asleep, and leave a light on to ward away the darkness?" Severus asked, his gaze rising to meet her grief stricken eyes.

"No. Severus, no, they won't. I watched them all day; they were horrible, brazen and coddled their over-large son with so much smothering that I feared he would burst. They are narrow-minded fools Severus. I told Albus, I told him; but he would not listen," she whispered, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

"Almost four years," Severus said as he took one of her trembling hands into his own and squeezed it.

"Four years. He'll be five by then. We're allowed to go see him when he turns five. Lily would kill him, strangle him, with her own two hands, wand be damned," Minerva muttered.

"Oh, she'd kill him, then pick up the wand and hex him, and then bring him back to do it all again. She _hated_ Petunia by the end. That vile woman tried to sabotage her wedding and almost dropped Harry in the lake the last time she visited," Severus replied, his voice hoarse. "James would have blown a gasket."

"They're really gone," Minerva whispered as tears began to leak down her face. "We'll never see them again. They won't bring Harry to the games. We won't go there for summer picnics. You, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus won't fight and bicker, and then duel over who gets to take Harry flying next. Lily and I won't laugh and bounce him around like a little potato. We won't, they won't, never, gone…" she sobbed.

Severus pulled her to him and hugged her, his own eyes dripping tears down his nose and onto her cloak. They stayed silent for a long moment, grieving against one another.

"What of Sirius and Remus?" Severus asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Sirius left his bike to Hagrid, apparently, and we haven't heard from him since. Remus was on an Order mission; I don't even know if he knows yet. Peter…I haven't heard from or seen him in weeks," Minerva replied.

"I just don't understand. They were safe; Albus promised that they were safe. I hadn't heard anything, I swear. I would have told everything I knew, but I had no idea! He didn't tell anyone that he was going after them," Severus exclaimed, rising to pace in front of the hearth, his hands clenched into fists.

"I don't think anyone but his informant knew, Severus. Albus did, I suppose, or he wouldn't have sent them into hiding, but he didn't tell them, or us, very much. It was safer that way, or at least, I thought it was. Who would betray them that way? I can't imagine Sirius would do something so horrible. He loved them; he and James were like brothers, and Harry. Oh Harry," she whispered, her head falling into her hands again. "I just want to hold him, promise him everything will be alright. But I can't! Albus took him away and left him there. He'll wake up in the morning and want his mummy and daddy, and instead he'll have Petunia. Merlin knows what they'll do to him."

Severus stopped pacing and sat down on the coffee table in front of her and wiped her tears. "I know. I hate it," he murmured, as he let his hands fall, his right absentmindedly falling to lie over his Mark.

"Is it gone?" Minerva quietly asked, laying her hand over his.

"It is very very faint, but not gone," Severus replied. "Would that it was, and we knew he was gone forever. I don't think he is Minerva."

"I know, neither does Albus," she replied softly, squeezing her hand over his. "At least he's gone for now. You're safe, we're safe, for now."

"It isn't enough. Harry is in danger as long as he's alive," Severus said.

"Harry, at the moment, is as safe from Death Eaters and the Dark Lord as he can possibly be. I worry for you more than I worry for Harry. I never liked that Albus sent you in to spy, that he made you form a fake feud, that he made you and the boys put up that ugly façade and fight so horribly," Minerva replied softly, her tone sorrowful.

"We needed a spy, Minerva; you know that. I was the least attached, the least obvious. It was easy, and though I hated it, and it stole any innocence I think I had left, I gained my Mastery through it and was able to return here, and live in relative safety as a 'spy' on Dumbledore," Severus said, his voice rough.

"You were just a child, just a boy. You are seven years my junior Severus. When you began to spy you were still a child! A Child, sent into the ranks of the Death Eaters, taking on more than any man ever could. It was wrong," she intoned.

"I am a man now Minerva, and whether I came to be a man before or after joining the Order is of little consequence. We all became adults before our time, or was it not you who joined Albus at fifteen?" Severus replied, arching an eyebrow in a gesture that was so decidedly normal, and so very Severus, that Minerva couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes. I'm a hypocrite you annoying man, and you'll just have to deal with it," she grumbled, letting herself be calmed by the hand he was running up and down her arm.

"Like this is news to me," Severus replied, smirking as she whacked him on his other arm. "Where is Albus now?" he asked.

"The Ministry," Minerva sighed, "He has to make appearances. I begged off. I just can't imagine…I couldn't face so much celebration. He may be gone, and Merlin knows how magnificent that is, but he took so much with him," she murmured, another tear falling from her eye.

"I know," Severus replied, giving her arm a little squeeze, "But they died defending the most important thing in their lives, and I know, I do know, that that is how they would have wanted it, if it had to happen. Harry is still here, and, though we cannot see him, is alive and well."

Minerva nodded and leaned her head back to rest on the couch. She tugged on Severus' arm and managed to get him to flop back down beside her. They lay, looking up at the ceiling, in quiet grief, understanding and companionship.

"Will there be classes?" Severus asked after a long pause.

Minerva chuckled. "Of course not. First off, there will be a great celebratory feast, and then the children will be sent home for an extended holiday, probably a few weeks in length, to spend time with their families. You know Albus and his penchant for overindulgence," she chuckled.

"At least we'll have quiet," Severus replied.

"I don't know, I think I would have preferred the bustle; at least I could have lost myself in the students," Minerva murmured.

"We'll find something to do," Severus replied softly, taking her hand in his.

"Four years," Minerva whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Care**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or its places. I own only my own story and any characters I choose to add along the way. J.K Rowling is a genius, and I wouldn't dare to try and take anything she has created and say that it was my own. **

**Chapter II: Lies**

**Summary: Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall have waited four long years to see their pseudo-godson, Harry Potter, and now that they have him, they'll never give him back. A Snape and McGonagall rescue Harry from the Dursleys story. **

**Author's note: The premise has been set, now let's wind 'em up and watch 'em go.  
**

**

* * *

**They walked purposefully down the hill, their cloaks swishing against the dew covered grass. Neither spoke as they strode across the grounds and down the winding path to the gates. Almost four long years had passed since that fateful Halloween night when a tiny little baby had seemingly defeated the darkest wizard to rise since Grindlewald.

Sirius Black had gone after his childhood friend Peter Pettigrew and had, by all accounts, blown up a street, 13 muggle bystanders, and said small, piggish man. He had laughed and cackled as they came and took him away, and hadn't even been given a trial before they threw him into Azkaban. Nothing the Headmaster said could sway the court's mind.

Remus Lupin had been seen, briefly, following the sentence. He had arrived, exchanged a few short words with the Headmaster, allowed Minerva to crush him in a hug, and given Severus a swift handshake, before he left the grounds, and hadn't be heard from since.

Society had rebuilt. People had come out of hiding. Children had been sent back to school without fear. Teachers had smiled. Rules had lightened. The Wizarding World had begun to heal.

Two teachers had taken a trip to the seaside for a few weeks while the castle fell empty and the students went back to their homes to celebrate. The professors had spent the time sitting on the beach, reading journals and textbooks, playing bizarrely heated games of chess, and talking, always talking, about their friends, the war, nothing, everything and anything. They had taken solace in their friendship and had returned to the castle as an inseparable pair.

They took rounds together, chaperoned Hogsmeade weekends together, ate side by side, and spent all of their time together. The Headmaster thought it a wonderful thing—a true testament to inter-house cooperation— and encouraged the pair. For their part, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape ignored the Headmaster and his twinkling eyes whenever he brought this up, and managed to find many creative ways, including a relative number of pranks, to silence him.

They had no one left. Sirius, Remus and Peter were imprisoned, gone and dead. The Potters were dead. And until exactly 12:01 on July 31st, the last remaining part of their friends had been more or less held from them. They had only each other.

They reached the gates and pushed them open. Minerva grasped Severus' hand and they turned on the spot. Two pops rang through the cool morning air, and they were gone.

They appeared, suddenly, at the back gate of the little picket fence, in the backyard of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. They stood, staring at the quaint, if not disgustingly suburban, little home, before turning on one another and casting a silent disillusionment charm that would allow them to stand, unseen, at the windows of the little house. Together, they stepped over the fence and sidled up to the kitchen window to look inside.

Minerva clutched at Severus' arm as a little boy, who looked no older than 3 years of age, walked into the kitchen, tugging up a pair of old, sagging and over large pants. He gave a little sigh, his messy, jet black hair rustling a bit at the movement, before he strode over to the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, bacon and butter.

He moved about the kitchen with clumsy, yet practiced, ease and set about placing a pan on the stove, lighting the flame, and cooking breakfast, while standing on a small foot stool so that he could see over the top of the stove. His little body swam in the pants and stained, grey tee shirt he wore, and every so often, he would release the pan to hike up his trousers.

A few quiet minutes of cooking and preparation passed in which the adults watched, rather stunned, as the little boy placed the food onto plates and managed to place them on the table that was almost too high to reach. A rotund and bright-faced boy, almost twice the first boy's size, sidled into the kitchen and shoved the smaller child aside in his haste to reach the breakfast. The little one grabbed a piece of bacon from the table when the other boy wasn't looking and backed into a corner where the counters met, shoving the food hastily into his mouth, and then letting his hands rest, contritely, before him.

A brutish man walked into the kitchen, his multiple chins waggling above an obnoxious bow tie, bestowed at the top of a pin-stripped suit. He sat down next to his obese son, and tucked into the meal the tiny child had prepared. After a moment, he looked over at the little boy in the corner, who threw a hand over his mouth in an effort to hide his fast chewing.

The large man stood up angrily and grabbed the little boy, shaking him and shouting about freaks and insolence, before he backhanded him across the cheek and picked him up by his collar, hauling him into the hall and throwing him inside a little door. The man shouted into the grate attached to the door before slamming it shut and bolting it with a heavy looking lock and stomping back into the kitchen, to continue his disgusting meal with his fat son.

Severus, at this point, was bodily restraining a seething, spitting and, were it not for the heavy silencing charm he had erected, shrieking Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva," he prompted, pulling her away from the window and turning her to face him. She was still shouting, her mouth moving hastily and her face beet red. "You must promise me that you can control yourself when we go in there. We'll get him out, make no mistake. But you must _calm down!_" he hissed.

She stopped shouting and glared at him for a short moment, before she nodded and gestured to her mouth. He uneasily lowered the charm. "Get him out, now," she seethed, grabbing his hand and turning on the spot. They popped back into reality on the front step of Number four. Severus looked about hastily and, seeing no unsuspecting muggles, dropped the disillusionment charms. Minerva promptly rapt loudly on the door.

There was a large amount of muttering and the sound of heavy footsteps in the hall before the door was yanked open and they came face to face with the ugly visage of a one Vernon Dursley.

"We don't want any," he said abruptly, only pausing to let his eyes widen at the sight of their attire, before slamming the door shut in their faces. Minerva growled and hissed. Were the situation not what it was, Severus would have laughed at how very much she resembled her animagus form in that moment.

He raised his hand and knocked heavily on the door. This time, the door was only opened a fraction of an inch. "What do you want," the voice of the brutish man hissed at them.

"Let us in, Mr. Dursley," Severus intoned, his voice low and dangerous, "Or we'll make more of a spectacle than you can even dream of."

The door promptly swung open to reveal the entirety of the exceedingly large man, behind whom a thin, blonde and wiry woman was wringing her hands and pursing her lips in the most disdainful way.

They stepped inside and Severus let the door bang shut behind him. Petunia Dursley jumped slightly at the sound and then glared at them. "You're those freaks that used to be at _their_ house all the time," she spat, her hands curling into fists. "What do you want?"

Minerva had whipped her wand out with lightning speed and had it held fast underneath Petunia's throat in seconds. "You heartless piece of scum! How dare you even talk about Lily when you've got her son locked under your stairs!" she raged.

Vernon Dursley looked ready to grab the rabid witch but Severus drew his own wand and froze the man as he raised his hand. "You will touch no one Dursley," he hissed.

Together, they brought the immobile brute and a cowering Petunia into the sitting room, where Minerva stayed, her wand trained on them both. "Get your lumpish son in here," she hissed.

Petunia called fearfully for her son, who came running in, completely oblivious to the commotion, and then stopped, staring wide eyed at the woman who was pointing a wooden stick at his mother.

"Sit on the couch with Mummy, sweetums," Petunia whispered, and then hauled her piggish boy onto the couch with her.

Minerva nodded to Severus, who quickly exited the room and ran to the door beneath the staircase. He threw the lock open and hastily opened the door, moving with swift, yet quiet and steady movements, so as to frighten the tiny child as little as possible.

"Harry?" he spoke into the dim alcove, peering down at the huddled mass of his favorite little boy.

Big green eyes snapped to look up at him for a moment before Harry scurried as far back into the cupboard as possible, trying to make himself small and unseen.

"Harry, it's alright. I won't hurt you. You probably don't remember me. It's Uncle Severus, Sev'rus?" he tried tentatively, opening his arms, but not extending toward the child.

Harry peered at him for a long moment, before he uncurled slightly and crawled over to look up into his face. They locked eyes and Harry stared into the warm black eyes that looked so familiar, and the voice that spoke to him in his dreams sometimes washed over him.

"I used to play with you. We would play dragon and you would ride on my back, laughing and smiling while Minerva made your favorite dragon plushy fly around your head. Do you remember?" Severus asked.

The boy simply stared at him, unblinking, in a way that almost unnerved Severus, before he suddenly had an armful of shaking, crying and utterly hysterical Harry Potter.

"Sev'rus," he cried over and over as he clutched the man's neck. His Uncle, his Uncle Sev'rus, was there. He was there. He would keep him safe. Uncle Sev'rus was good. Uncle Sev'rus was kind.

"It's alright Harry," Severus whispered, picking the little boy up tenderly and hugging him to his chest. He stood up and let the boy cling to him as he rubbed his back and held him close. "Oh Harry, it's all going to be alright."

He walked into the living room, carrying the little boy, whose sobbing abruptly stopped as he lifted his head and saw his relatives. He felt Harry stiffen in his arms and ran a comforting hand down the child's back as he shifted him on his hip so that he could see the adults and heinous child seated on the couch.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then realized that there was no need, as Minerva was still seething, ranting a continuous stream of insults and threats at the Dursleys, who were white as ghosts. The little boy next to Petunia was sobbing and had his face completely hidden in her ugly house dress.

"Minerva," Severus said softly, laying the hand that wasn't holding Harry on her arm. She stopped speaking and turned, gasping slightly when she saw the little boy, her little boy, tear stained and shaking in Severus' arms. His little cheek was quickly growing purple and blue and his eyes were wide and red rimmed.

"Oh Harry," she breathed, extending her arms for him. He shrank back from her hands and hid his face in Severus' shoulder.

Minerva looked heartbroken and Severus shook his head gently. "He's completely overwhelmed. He'll remember you, don't worry. Let's deal with them, and then we'll take him home," he said softly. A tear fell down her cheek but she nodded, and then turned to glare at the Dursleys.

"Now you listen to me, you overgrown, piggish, lump of a fowl man, Vernon Dursley. You will feel, every day as you wake up, every bruise, burn, mark or heinous blow you have ever given Harry Potter. No one will see the damage; no one will believe you. But it will be there, and it will hurt, twice as much as it ever hurt him," she sneered, her eyes wild.

Vernon Dursley paled and tried to move against his invisible bonds, to no avail. Minerva then swung her gaze to Petunia Dursley, who was now doing her best to completely hide her enormous son. "You, Petunia Dursley, will dream the most garish nightmares, in which every word, every offense, every abuse you have ever dealt this child, will be dealt to your own little brat of a son. And you will do it. You will lower, debase and abuse your own child, every night, for the rest of his childhood. No sleeping pill, no doctor, can cure you of this. Say goodbye to your pretty face, it'll soon be lost to sleep loss and long standing pain," Minerva hissed, casting a second spell.

Petunia went completely white and looked extremely ill at the very thought. Severus smirked at her and then turned approving eyes on Minerva, who was glaring at the little boy hiding behind his mother. "Remember, he's only a child Minerva," Severus said gently. She nodded.

"As for your son," she said darkly, causing both adults to look completely stricken. "You will raise him well. He will lose that infernal weight, and you will raise him to be a lovely young child. Any time you attempt to give in to his horrible behavior, you will feel a compulsion to hit him. You will never, _never_, strike him, but the same reflex that you had when you hit Harry will be there. You will want, abjectly want, to strike your own child. That horrible guilt will seep into your bones and ache and eat at you. I hope, for your sake, that you get over your desire to spoil that child," she said, her voice as cold as ice and hard as steel, as she cast a final incantation.

Minerva and Severus glowered at the Dursleys, watching as their faces moved from horror, to fear and back again. "Come," Minerva said swiftly, turning and stalking from the room. Severus followed, Harry cradled safely in his arms, but stopped at the doorway to the sitting room.

"You will never see Harry Potter again. In time, he will forget you, but you will never forget what you have done to him," he hissed, waving his wand to unbind the male Dursley. None of them moved, or even acknowledged him as he turned and strode from the room and out the door, to meet Minerva on the front lawn.

"I'm going to flay Albus alive," she said as Severus approached her and took her hand.

Their eyes met and he nodded, mirroring back the cold fury he saw in her gaze. Neither of them had done a scan of the little child currently weeping silently into Severus' neck, but they had seen enough already to blame the Headmaster for life. The scan at the school would only heighten that fury.

"Let's take him home," Severus said quietly. They turned on the spot and, completely unnoticed by the muggles, disappeared with two pops.

When they touched back down at the gates of Hogwarts, Harry squirmed violently in Severus's arms, so much so that he had to put the child down. Harry promptly bent over an emptied the contents of his stomach onto the grass, sinking pitifully to his knees. In an instant, Minerva and Severus were on the ground next to him.

Minerva vanished the mess just as Harry scrambled back from them, curling himself into a ball. Severus and Minerva stared for a moment before snapping out of their horrified stupor.

"Harry, sweetie, we won't hurt you. Everyone gets sick the first time they apparate," Minerva said softly as Severus slowly approached the cowering child.

"Harry, everything will be alright. We're not angry. We won't hit you. We want to make sure you're all right, and then take you home with us. It's Sev'rus, remember?" Severus said, reaching out a hand to the little boy, who had uncurled throughout his speech and was now sitting, his head hanging dejectedly and his fingers twisting on the hem of his tee shirt.

"Can I pick you up Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up at him and nodded sadly, reaching his arms out. Severus smiled and stood up with the little boy in his arms, and walked back over to Minerva, who was watching the exchange with tears streaming down her face.

"Harry," Severus prompted, waiting until Harry had lifted his face to look at him. "This is Minerva. Do you remember her?"

Harry peered at Minerva in the same way that he had looked at Severus. He shook his head after a moment and let a tiny smile cross his face. "Minmin," he said, his voice small.

"Yes," Minerva breathed, her face breaking into a grin as Harry reached out a hand to touch her cheek. She covered the little hand with her own before taking it and kissing it. "Auntie Minmin," she told the little boy.

"We're going to go up to Hogwarts, Harry. Your mum and dad brought you here a few times, but I doubt you'll remember," Severus told him as he and Minerva walked through the gates and began to trek up to the castle.

"Mummy and Daddy died," Harry said quietly, looking up at Severus.

"Yes they did. I'm sorry Harry," he replied sadly.

"Car crash," Harry nodded solemnly. Severus and Minerva abruptly stopped walking.

"What did you say Harry?" Minerva asked, placing her hand on the child's back.

"Mummy and Daddy died in a car crash because Daddy drank too much alcosmal. Uncle Vernon told me he was a bad man," Harry told them.

"No sweetie," Minerva said softly, raising a hand to clutch Severus' shoulder. "Your Mummy and Daddy died protecting you from a bad man. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Your Daddy was the bravest man I knew, Harry," Severus told him gently, "and your Mummy was my best friend and she was the brightest witch of her age. They were wonderful people, and your Uncle lied, Harry. None of what he said was true."

"But Aunt Puh-tunia said that Mummy was a freak…like me," Harry said quietly.

Severus knelt down on the ground and stood Harry up, holding a hand underneath his chin. "You listen to me, Harry James Potter," he said, his voice firm but loving. "Your parents were amazing people, and you are their wonderful, special, amazing little boy. You. Are. Not. A. Freak," He stated clearly.

Harry shook his head negatively and tried to wriggle away from Severus, but Severus held him steady. "You are a powerful wizard Harry, not a freak."

Harry began to tremble and tried to wrench himself free. Minerva knelt down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He suddenly began to cry, big fat tears streaming down his face.

"Harry, what's the matter," Minerva asked.

"Freak. Bad Harry. Sev'rus said wizard. No magic. No freaky things," he chocked out, his struggles dying as his sobs grew larger.

"Oh dear, oh Harry," Minerva whispered.

"No such thing as magic or wizards," Harry cried.

"Harry, magic is real, and it is not bad. Look up there," Severus said gently, firmly turning Harry's head to look up at the Hogwarts castle. "That's Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards. Good people teach little boys and girls just like you to become big and powerful. You're a wizard, and a very good little one, I'm sure. Your Uncle was a liar, and your Aunt was a horrible woman. You, little one," he said, turning Harry's face, which was wide and shocked from seeing the castle, "are a good little boy, and we're going to take you home to live with us in the castle," Severus whispered.

"R-really?" Harry choked.

"Really," Severus replied seriously.

"Can we take you up now Harry? We want to take you to Madame Pomfrey. She'll make your cheek all better and make anything else that hurts go away," Minerva said, smiling as Harry looked at her with his big green eyes.

"Kay," he said shyly as she wiped his tears away gently while Severus stood up. He extended his arms down to Harry once Minerva was done and picked him up again.

Harry watched the castle approach in quiet fascination. He didn't know if he believed that he was a wizard, and he was terribly afraid that he wasn't and that they would send him back to the Dursleys. But Sev'rus was so warm and his hugs felt so good, and Minin had kissed—_kissed!—_ his hand and wiped his tears away! He'd give anything to stay with them, even for a little while—even if it meant that he'd wake up back in his cupboard—because this was the most wonderful dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Care**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or its places. I own only my own story and any characters I choose to add along the way. J.K Rowling is a genius, and I wouldn't dare to try and take anything she has created and say that it was my own. **

**Chapter III:**

**Summary: Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall have waited four long years to see their pseudo-godson, Harry Potter, and now that they have him, they'll never give him back. A Snape and McGonagall rescue Harry from the Dursleys story. **

**AN: I'm really excited by the response to this story, and I hope that everyone keeps enjoying it. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Severus stated as they opened the entrance hall doors and stepped into the great antechamber.

Minerva watched Harry's face as they entered the castle. She smiled as his eyes widened and his little mouth fell open as she and Severus made their way up the grand staircase and down the ensuing hall to get them to the main stairwell.

Severus kept a comforting hand running up and down Harry's back as they stepped on a set of moving stairs and climbed up as it turned to meet the next landing.

"It moves," Harry said quietly.

"All of the staircases move in this area Harry," Severus responded as they climbed yet more stairs. "And it's certainly a long walk with many stairs to the Hospital Wing," he puffed slightly as they climbed their third set of consecutive stairs.

Minerva chuckled. "He's just tired out because he rarely has to climb more than two flights of stairs, since he spends so much time in the dungeons during the summer," she told Harry in a stage whisper.

Severus glowered at her and she stuck out her tongue at him, eliciting a laugh from Harry. "Dungeons," Harry whispered, looking at Minerva with wonder.

"There are dungeons and towers and even secret passages at Hogwarts, Harry," she told him. "This is a real castle, and it's better than any story book castle could possibly be."

Harry regarded her with wide eyes and gave her a tiny smile laced with restrained excitement. Minerva smiled back and then turned her head to watch where she was going. Harry continued to stare around as if entranced, his eyes taking in everything and his head turning rapidly so as to miss as little as possible.

They reached the last landing and turned down the hall to the Hospital Wing.

"Who's that little fellow?" a portrait of a rather rotund monk called out at them.

Harry gave a squeak of fright and hid his face in Severus' shoulder. Minerva turned reproachful eyes on the monk. "He is a new ward of the castle, and it would be best if he were left to settle in with as few surprises as is possible," she stated, glaring the monk down.

The portrait looked sufficiently cowed and became immobile. Severus bounced Harry a bit and rubbed his back as they hurried down the hall and through the Hospital Wing doors.

When they entered Harry looked up and became confused. He had never seen so many beds in one place before, and it looked awful clean and white. The lady who came over was dressed in odd robes and was wearing a funny hat, even funnier than the witch's one he saw on a statue on the way up.

"Severus, Minerva, what's going on?" Poppy asked as she bustled down the ward to meet them.

"Poppy, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter," Severus said quietly, nudging Harry a bit so that he looked at Poppy.

"Oh my dear," Poppy said, reaching a tentative hand out to stroke Harry's head.

Harry flinched back slightly, but stilled when Severus rubbed his back and whispered, "It's safe. Poppy is here to help you."

Poppy's eyes widened and she took a moment to take in the scene before her, before she ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"You don't remember Harry, but Poppy helped deliver you the night you were born. Your mummy asked for her specifically," Minerva told him as Poppy dropped her hand and stepped away to dab at her eyes.

"Really?" Harry whispered. He then covered his mouth with his hands.

Severus and Minerva exchanged a look before Severus gently removed Harry's hands from his mouth. "Yes really. Poppy made sure you were healthy, and then she stayed the night to help your mummy take care of you," he told the little boy.

Harry simply stared at him for a moment before he nodded, apparently lost in thought, and took to staring around the room again. Poppy stepped over to Minerva.

"Is everything all right? I was under the impression that Harry was supposed to be living with his relatives," she asked softly, so as not to disturb the quiet conversation Harry and Severus were having at a window Severus had gone to stand by.

"Harry will be staying here. His relatives were less than kind to him," Minerva replied, giving Poppy a significant look. "We'd actually like you to run a diagnostic, and heal his cheek. His 'Uncle' backhanded him this morning when he tried to eat food that he had prepared…it was awful Poppy."

The Mediwitch gasped and looked over at the little boy leaning against Severus and sucking his thumb while Severus pointed at things on the grounds.

"They hit him?" she asked, aghast.

"Hit him, starved him, lied to him, made him sleep in a cupboard…the list is endless, and I'm afraid that your scan will only reveal more horrors," Minerva admitted.

"Merlin," Poppy whispered. "I'm going to kill Albus."

Minerva let out a dark chuckle, "Get in line."

The two witches shared a malevolent look before Poppy seemed to go into nurse mode and bustled off to prepare a bed for Harry.

"Boys, would you please come here," she called.

Severus brought Harry over and placed him gently on the bed. The little boy looked up at the three of them with wary eyes and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Harry, Poppy would like to run some tests on you to see if you have any injuries that need healing," Minerva said as she sat down next to Harry and gently placed a hand on his back. "Can she do that?"

Harry looked at her and then up at Poppy, who was giving him a sad smile, and then at Severus, who looked sad. Severus reached down and ran a hand through Harry's hair. "She won't hurt you, we promise," he assured the little boy.

Harry nodded slowly and looked up at Poppy. She smiled and drew her wand.

"This may feel a bit strange Harry, but I promise that it will not hurt," she said as she began to wave her wand in a complex series of motions.

Small green numbers popped up around Harry's body as she ran her wand over different sections of his thin form. She and Severus began to read the numbers and cast more spells while Minerva rubbed Harry's back comfortingly and whispered praises and assurances in his ear.

"Dear Gods," Poppy murmured as she straightened up and began to read a chart that had appeared at the bottom of Harry's bed. The numbers automatically transferred to the chart, along with the corresponding injuries and issues. She finished scanning the document and handed it mutely to Severus.

Severus looked down the list and had to bite his lip to keep from cursing. Harry had been routinely beaten, judging from the number of healed bruises and lacerations across his back and legs; had been burned on his arms; was severely malnourished; had poor eyesight that wasn't corrected particularly well by the cheap glasses on his nose; had been struck across the face numerous times and had three bones that had been broken. Severus felt his hands balling into fists and took a few deep breaths before he sat down on the bed and passed the chart to Minerva. He took over rubbing Harry's back as Minerva stood up and read.

Harry didn't ask, but he turned a questioning look on Severus. "Poppy's tests showed us how much you have been hurt, Harry," he told him gently.

Harry's eyes widened before he shook his head and scooted away from Severus on the bed. "Not hurt. No one's hurt me. I'm fine. The Dursleys treat me good," Harry said as he curled into a little ball and rocked himself slightly.

Minerva looked up from the chart and stopped pacing to sit down on the bed again. Both she and Severus cautiously moved over to where Harry was rocking. Minerva reached out and put an arm around Harry and pulled him to lean against her. Harry didn't push her away, but also didn't relax into her embrace; he remained tense and curled in on himself.

"Harry, did the Dursleys tell you to say that?" Severus asked softly as he rubbed the little boy's shoulder.

Harry nodded and bit his lip, as if waiting to be struck for the admission. Minerva leaned down and kissed the crown of his head, just above his scar. Harry looked up at her in shock.

"No one will ever hurt you again Harry, and you don't have to lie. We know that they hurt you, and we won't ever let them or anyone do that to you again," she told him seriously, looking him straight in the eye.

Harry's expression grew confused. "I don't have to go back?" he asked quietly, his voice feeble and fearful.

"Never. You never have to go back," Severus assured him.

Harry simply looked at him with a small amount of wonder. "Never," Severus said again.

This time Harry smiled and then laughed as Minerva tickled him. "I get to stay here with you?" Harry asked, his voice a little more confident, though there was still a fear in his eyes that made Severus uneasy.

"Yes," Severus replied, smiling as Harry touched his arm.

"We're very excited to have you here Harry," Minerva told him. Harry gave her a tentative smile.

Poppy, who had temporarily disappeared during this conversation, returned to the bed with a small jar of healing balm. She sat down on the edge of the bed and unscrewed the top of the jar.

"Harry, can I put some of this on your cheek? It will heal that bruise and make sure that it doesn't ache any more," she asked as she dipped her fingers into the jar.

"Kay," Harry replied softly. He held very still as Poppy reached out and rubbed the balm into his cheek. He didn't even wince once, but Severus saw his eyes fill with unshed tears as the Mediwitch rubbed her hand over the bruise. A moment later, the color faded from his cheek and Harry let out a tiny sigh and his eyes brightened.

"All better," Poppy stated. "Is there anything else that hurts Harry?"

Harry automatically shook his head and looked away from the adults, fixing his eyes on a point on the far wall. Severus very gently took the boy's chin in his hands and turned his head so that they were eye to eye. "Harry, please don't lie to us. We won't hurt you for telling the truth, ever. If something hurts, you need to tell us so that we can make it better," he softly intoned, nodding at Harry's frightened look.

"My…my arm hurts," Harry said very quietly, before he turned away from Severus and tried to curl up.

Severus looked up briefly at Minerva and found her weeping silently, the chart in her hand and her eyes fixed on the scared little boy.

"Ok," Poppy said softly. "Harry, can you show me where on your arm?"

Harry looked at her, surprised, before he warily lifted the sleeve of his tee shirt to reveal another purpling bruise in the shape of a hand print.

"I'm going to rub more balm on your arm, alright Harry?" Poppy asked.

Harry nodded and let her heal his arm. His fingers found Severus' hand and he squeezed tightly. Severus smiled at this, happy that Harry was at least reaching out, even if it was a rather unconscious gesture.

"Alright. Is there anything else, anything at all, that hurts?" Poppy asked the little boy once she had applied the balm.

Harry shook his head. "Are you sure, Harry?" Minerva asked, running a hand over his head as she discretely dabbed at her eyes.

"M'sure," Harry mumbled. He turned and buried his face in Severus' robes.

The adults looked at each other sadly as Minerva rubbed Harry's back and Severus wrapped his arms around the little boy.

"Thank you Poppy," said Severus. "Could you put a copy of that on file for us, and give me the other one when it's ready? I'd also like to make Pensieve copies of all of our memories of today, so that we have irrefutable evidence for keeping him here."

"Do you think _he'd_ really try to return him?" Poppy gasped.

"I hope not, but if we have to fight, we will," Minerva replied gravely. "He left him there, and he had rather valid reasons at the time. But they're void now. Harry will stay here."

Severus felt Harry nod into his chest and smiled. "I think it's time that we went to see the Headmaster; he'll be starting to wonder where we are."

Minerva gave a brusque nod and stood up. She and Poppy exchanged quiet words while Severus stood and picked Harry up.

"We're going to go see the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He wears very colorful robes and has a long white beard," Severus told him as the trio made their way out of the infirmary.

"He'll probably offer you candy," Minerva scoffed as they walked down a turning staircase.

"He actually looks a bit like Merlin, if you consider it," Severus mused after a few quiet minutes had passed and they were walking down the corridor to Dumbledore's office. Minerva laughed quietly as they reached the gargoyle.

"Candy Floss," she stated, rolling her eyes at Severus.

"The Headmaster likes candy a bit too much," Severus told Harry as the gargoyle leapt aside and they stepped onto the moving staircase.

Harry's eyes were huge by the time they got to the top of the stairs and knocked on the great mahogany door. Severus gave him a smile and pulled a silly face, earning a giggle from the little boy as the door swung open.

"Minerva, Severus," Dumbledore said jovially as he spotted Minerva walking through the door. When Severus had fully entered, Dumbledore's smile fell as he spotted the tiny boy cradled in Severus' arms. Silence rang through the office as the two young staff members and the Headmaster glared at each other.

"Would either of you care to explain why you have removed him from his home?" Dumbledore asked, his voice inexplicably grave. There was no twinkle in the old man's eyes now.


End file.
